


That's All (You Deserve)

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fic, the pairing is not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Felix has some words for Gilbert.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius (Mentioned)
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	That's All (You Deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Write an interaction between two characters who have no canon interactions, supports, etc (e.g Bernadetta and Dedue) in this game."

Felix looked up to the mound of rubble that still hadn’t been cleaned since the Blue Lions had reunited at Garreg Mach, where the boar had once normally stood.   
  
A week had passed since the battle at Gronder Field. The battle was undeniably bloody, with losses on both sides (two sides, no thanks to their professor’s insistence of asking Claude for assistance herself).   
  
A week had passed since he ironically locked himself away like the boar did in the cathedral after the news of his father’s passing protecting the boar reached his ears.  
  
A week passed before Annette quietly invited herself into his room, a tray of steaks and cakes in hand; she tried to comfort him before she broke down into tears herself, cursing herself for not being strong enough to bring her father home, and being unable to stop the little girl from taking Rodrigue’s life.   
  
A day had passed since Felix embraced Annette (his first real display of affection in a very long time), and Annette embraced him back as they comforted each other in their grief, both trying to sing their grief away.   
  
“Duke Fraldarius.”   
  
Felix snapped out of his daze, Felix now eyeing none other than Gilbert Pronislav. He hated that he’d answered to such a title so easily, so soon; he hated that he had to hear it from Gilbert even more.   
  
Felix clicked his tongue. “Don’t call me that. Call me Felix, like everyone else.”   
  
“I see. Have you come to pray to the Goddess in light of Lord Rodrigue’s passing, Lord Felix?”   
  
“...No.”   
  
“I see.”   
  
“I was waiting for you.”   
  
Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “Me? What is it you wish to speak of?”   
  
“Annette.”   
  
Felix didn’t have to look at Gilbert to know the man began to tense up at the mere mention of her name.   
  
“...I see.”    
  
“Hmph. I’m glad you can see that at least, unlike your own daughter’s existence.”   
  
“What?”   
  
Felix balled his fists. “Cut the shit, old man. I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you. Your daughter is hurting. Everytime you turn back on her is like another punch to the gut for her. Don’t think I don’t know about your reason for leaving her in the first place either.”   
  
Gilbert looked down in a mix of shame and anger. “I… I know.”   
  
Felix crossed his arms. “Oh? You do? Then do something about it,” Felix bluntly shot back at Gilbert.   
  
“I don’t think you understand, Lord Felix. I cannot face her, nor her mother. Not anymore, not after-”   
  
“You’re despicable,” Felix growled. “I’m not normally one to fight another person’s battles, but I’ll be damned if I have to see Annette break down into tears one more time...!”    
  
“Why are you so concerned with my family’s business?” Gilbert shot back with an edge of anger in his tone of voice.   
  
“Because I love her more than you do, you poor excuse of a knight!”    
  
…   
  
Gilbert’s silence was deafening.   
  
And Felix could only roll his eyes.    
  
“How pathetic,” Felix sneered. “Don’t look at me like that. I had enough problems with my father to know a terrible father when I see it. Just a little something you should think about for next time you turn her away again,” Felix glowered, stomping out of the cathedral, his steps echoing throughout the building.    
  
“...Is this your way of releasing your feelings about Lord Rodrigue?”   
  
Felix almost laughed. “Been there, done that. Oh, and Gilbert?”   
  
The older man looked back. “Yes, Lord Felix?”   
  
“Don’t call me that anymore. Call me Duke Fraldarius. That’s all you deserve.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Another little angsty fic. I was feeling a bit uninspired this week, so hopefully it wasn't too bad this time around!


End file.
